I'm With You
by ILoveJess1
Summary: Rory just got home from Washington,but she's in for a rude awakening.Literati,of course.I think it's just Pg-but i put Pg-13 just in case.
1. Are you friends?

Disclaimer:I own nothing,please don't sue me.I don't own Avril Lavigne either.  
  
A/N:This takes place of the season finale,Please review!  
  
Iwalked off of the airplane out to where Mom was supposed to be.I saw her standing there,"Mom!"I ran over to her and she hugged me.  
  
"Oh my gosh,I don't want you to ever leave me again,ever."she said smiling.  
  
"Can we go?now?I can't wait to see everyone."I said,wanting to see Jess.  
  
"You don't want to stop and get something to eat?"she asked.  
  
"No,we can go to Luke's when we get home."I said brightly.  
  
"Uh,that's not a good idea."she said as we walked into the parking garage.  
  
"Why not?Mom,I've had to go six weeks with no Luke's.I need Luke's."I said.  
  
We got to Stars Hollow."I still think this is a bad idea."she said."Oh,I forgot to tell you,rebel without a cause is back."she added.  
I smiled."Jess.And why would that be a reason not to go to Luke's?"I asked.  
  
"Because I hear homicide is illegal."she said,only half joking.  
  
"Hardy har har,we need Luke's."I said ignoring her reason.  
  
She sighed,"Fine,but don't expect Luke to be friendly to me."she pouted.  
  
We walked into Luke's."Hi,Rory.Welcome home."Luke greeted me.  
  
"Thanks,I'm glad to be back.I haven't had a decent cup of coffee in six weeks."  
  
"Well,let's fix that."he grabbed a cup and poured.Then I saw Jess come down.  
"Thanks Luke."I said,then Jess walked over closer."Hi,Jess."I said.  
  
"Hi."he replied with a slight nod.Not as warmly as I'd hoped.  
  
This surprised Luke and Mom even more than it did me.  
  
"How was Washington?"he asked indifferently.  
  
"Pretty boring.We listened to a bunch of political speakers,took lots and lots of notes.Paris chased them around so much that they hid in the bathroom."I said with a small smile.  
  
"Huh,interesting."he said,his tone and look would suggest otherwise.There was no sincerity in his voice.None.  
  
"So,how was your summer?"I asked to try to again start a conversation.  
  
"Pretty boring."he said still with no emotion.Okay,obviously not doing the conversation thing.  
  
"Uh,Rory,"Luke started through his confusion."Do you want something to eat?"he asked.  
  
"Yeah,can I have a burger and fries,please?"  
  
"Sure,Lorelai?"  
  
"Yeah,same thing thanks."she said,equally as surprised and confused with Jess and me."Why does it seem like your friend Jess,is about as happy with you,as my friend Luke,is with me?"she asked in a whisper.  
  
I frowned slightly,but didn't answer her."Well,have you read anything good lately?"I asked.  
  
"Not really."he answered.  
  
I half smiled,"Is there any subject that would get more than two words?"I half joked.It was true.  
  
He almost half smiled,but then I got a shocker.Some blonde had been standing behind me and she decided to move beside me and she leaned over the counter and kissed Jess.I was looking at this awful display to my right and my mouth fell open only slightly.I closed it after a second.Oh my gosh! Iknew I had this look like I had just been stabbed or shot,because,Luke and Mom were looking at me with really concerned faces.But that's how I felt,in fact those would have probably felt better.My eyes started to burn as my heart slowly shattered.Finally,they seperated after what seemed like an eternity.  
  
She looked at me,"Hi,"she said.  
  
Homewrecker!! "Hi."  
  
"Rory meet Shane,Shane,Rory."he introduced.  
  
"Five words."I said as my heart fell to my feet.Jess just introduced me to his girlfriend.  
  
"Are you guys friends?"she asked.I wasn't sure of what to say.  
  
"Yeah,"Jess started."She comes to the diner a lot so-"  
  
"No."I interrupted him.Thus causing Mom,Luke,Jess,and Shane to look at me slightly surprised.Just a diner customer?No.  
  
"Oh."she said confused.  
  
"Not really,like he said,I just come to the diner a lot.Well,I used to,but I haven't for awhile.But no,we're definitely not friends.Acquaintences if anything,but probably not even that.Oh!Speaking of friends,"I turned my attention from Shane Back to Mom"Mom,I have to go,I promised Paris I'd call her as soon as I got home,so,I have to go."I stood up."See you at home."I said.  
  
"Rory,"Mom started.  
  
I ignored her and made a beeline for the door,where I coincidentally ran into Dean."Dean."  
  
"Hi."he smiled.He gave me a quick kiss."Hey,I have to call Paris,So could I just call you in a little while,then maybe we could do something."I was in too big of a hurry to talk,I was fighting tears.  
  
"Sure."Then he asked,"Are you okay?" He had just gotten back from six weeks in Chicago.  
  
"Yeah,just Paris."I lied.I forced a smile that I hoped would cover the heartbreak that was on my face.  
"Okay," he leaned in and kissed me once more."I'll see you later?"  
  
"Definitely.Bye."I fake smiled and started walking home as fast as I could.  
  
Of course I wasn't walking for long,because Mom drove up beside me,"Get in hon."  
I did."Hi."I said.  
"Sweetie,what was that?"she asked.  
  
"Nothing.That was nothing."I lied.  
  
"It didn't seem like 'nothing'.What happened to friendish?And defending him,and visiting him in New York?I don't think people do all of that for not even an acquaintance."she said.  
  
"Look,I'm not always right.I,at the time,thought maybe we were friendish,but we're not.He's annoying and apparently my conversations are only worth two words.And I have so many better things to do with my time,so does he apparently.So whatever.But no,we're not friends or friendish,or even friendly.He's just there."I said.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Yes,and you were right."I continued in my rant."I shouldn't have been hanging out with Jess,it doesn't matter now,what's done is done.But I learn from my mistakes and I'm definitely not going to make them twice.Why should I be his friend?"I pushed my hair back be hind my ear."He's a rebel,I'm not.Not meant to be paired."I finished.  
  
"I admire your attitude."  
  
"Thank you."  
After a few seconds,"You have feelings for Jess."she stated.  
  
"Yes I do.Feelings of antipathy,animosity and just plain dislike."I said.  
  
"Okay,those aren't the kind of feelings I was thinking."  
  
"Well that's how I feel about him."I said.  
  
"Sure."she said unconvinced.  
  
"I do."I insisted.I mean he has a bad attitude,he always skips class,he won't even try to do his schoolwork,he's wasting all of the brains he has.And,he likes Ernest Hemingway.Not to mention,he hates Dean and Dean hates him.And I've been a bad girlfriend because of Jess,so I'm going to fix that."I said,but didn't feel like that was enough so I instantly added this lie.,"I'm happy for him."  
  
"Oh yes,of course,that's why you looked like someone pulled your heart out of your chest,threw it on the ground and jumped up and down on it,Now it makes since."she said sarcastically.  
  
I sighed,"I'll get over it."I resigned.I couldn't hide it from her,so there's no use in trying.  
  
"Animus feelings too?"she asked.Well,yeah,I imagine that I'll be avoiding him,so smile, you don't have to go to Luke's anymore.After a second and no reply,she went on."Why?"she asked."You guys were friends,you can't deny that."she said.  
  
"Well fine,we were.I guess our friendship just wasn't as strong as I'd hoped."Not to mention I screwed up royally by kissing him and leaving."Oh well,he has 'come back Shane', I have 'Jan and Dean' ,everybody's happy."I said.  
  
"You're not."she said simply as we pulled into our driveway.  
  
"Well I will be."I answered stubbornly.  
  
We were home for a few minutes and I decided to call Dean."Hello?"  
  
"Hi,Dean."I said.  
  
"Hey,Rory."  
  
"So,I have to go to my grandparents' tonight,but I have time for a walk before I go.If you want."I added.  
  
"Sure,I'l be there in a few minutes."he said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I love you,bye."  
  
Uh."Bye."I hung up.How rude was that.  
  
I sat down and read Jane Magazine for a few minutes then I heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"I got it."I called out and went to open the door."Jess."Agh!Go away!!  
  
"Hi,expecting someone else?"  
  
"Yes."I answered.  
  
"So,since when do you hate me?"he asked.  
  
"I don't hate you.I just played archaeologist and found some animosity,didn't want to put it to waste."I said.  
"Why are you the one mad at me?"he asked.I don't know,gee,I wonder.Could it have something to do with my heart being broken???I probably shouldn't be mad.But I am.  
  
I looked over my shoulder,"Well,as much as I would just love to stand here and talk to you,ther's a dirty dish in the sink with my name on it.Bye."I went to shut the door,but he put his arm up and held it open."Excuse me."  
  
"A dirty dish isn't urgent."he said.  
  
"Fine.The kitchen is on fire.Bye now."I shut the door.I turned around and leaned against the door for a moment to ease the hurt.Then I walked in the livingroom to the couch.  
  
Jess stood there at the door watching her silhouette leaning on the door then finally disappearing to the livingroom.Then he too walked away,but not before meeting Dean at the end of the driveway.  
  
"What are you doing here?"Dean asked.  
  
"Havin a tea party."Jess replied sarcastically.  
  
"You're so funny I almost forgot to laugh."Dean replied.  
  
"That's a bummer."  
  
"Why don't you stay away from my girlfriend."Dean warned.  
  
"Why don't you try and make me."Jess said."Bye bagboy."And with that Jess left.  
  
Dean could blow fire by now.He shook his head as Jess walked away.He went up to our door and rang the doorbell.  
  
"I got it again."I called toward the kitchen where Mom was  
.  
"'Kay,if it's Jess,tell him I said 'hi'."she called back.  
  
"Oh you're funny."I said,then opened the door."Hi,Dean."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Mom,I'm going for a walk."I called.  
  
"With?"  
  
"Dean,of course."  
  
"Bye then."  
  
We walked out onto the road.  
  
"So,I saw Jess isn't in New York anymore."Dean finally said.  
  
"No,he's not."I replied.  
  
"And you knew this?"  
"Yes I did."  
  
So,you know that Jess is in StarsHollow again?"  
  
"I said yes."Can we please not talk about him?  
  
"Why would you not tell me that?"he asked.  
"I guess it slipped my mind,or I didn't have time."  
  
"Just a quick 'hey Dean,Jess is back' took too long?"  
  
"Look Dean,I forgot to tell you,I'm sorry if Jess isn't on my mind every breathing moment!He doesn't occupy my every thought!"I accidentally snapped."I just have other things on my mind.Besides,who cares if he's back?You don't even like him."I said hotly,despite my trying not to snap at him.It wasn't meant for him.  
  
"Exactly,I hate him!But see,it's the whole him not hating you thing,that makes me want to know if he's here or in New York."he argued.This is great.  
  
"Yes,I know you hate him,I'm not blind,I would have to be if I didn't know that."I pointed out.  
  
"Rory,I didn't say that you were.I just-you should have told me!That way,when I bump into him leaving your driveway,'he said,letting me know that he knew Jess had been there."I wouldn't be quite as surprised.That may have been nice.You know,if my girlfriend would have maybe clued me in,"he said,frustrated.  
  
I sighed,"This is charming,Well next time,check the diner and maybe take a headcount,so that you can see if another male our age is near.Just in case it slips my mind."I said.**(a/n:Yes I know she's being kind of a jerk,but sometimes when someone breaks your heart you lash out at other people,sorry)**  
  
"Another-"he scoffed,"That's not what I was saying either,you just twisted my words.Did I say you had to report any male within a mile,'cause that's not what I heard."he replied angrily and slightly defensive.  
  
By now we had made it to the square and stopped."Why are you doing this?"I asked him.  
  
"Why am I doing what?!"he asked.  
  
"Why are you making such a big deal about this?"I asked.  
  
A few people walking by suddenly slowed to a stop and listened to our heated arguement with intent interest.  
  
"I'm not,you're the one that snapped at me as soon as I mentioned Jess' name.It seems like everytime Jess is mentioned you snap at me,we always fight about him."he said,which was pretty much the truth.  
  
"That's because you act so jealous of him.Why?"I replied.  
  
"Everyone in this town knows why I have to be jealous of him,Rory!!Well,no,with the exception of your stand-in,she probably doesn't!"he got louder.We were too wrapped up in our arguement to notice most of Stars Hollow,including Jess and Shane,were now watching.  
  
"You know you don't have to yell,and what on earth are you talking about?"I asked.  
  
"Oh you know what I'm talking about!"he replied,too wound up to be quiet.  
  
"No I don't!"I shouted back."Stand-in?Have you gone crazy?"  
  
He slightly controlled his anger."The blonde,I don't know her name."he said frustrated.Causing Shane to frown.  
  
"You mean Shane?"I asked lowering my voice with an unitentional disgusted look.  
  
His eyes widened,"See!"he got louder again.Shane and Jess were both listening,interested,and with good reason.  
  
"What?I knew her name?How is that some hideous crime?"I asked.  
  
"No.The way you looked and felt at saying her name.Jealousy was written all over your face."Shane looked at Jess to see his reaction,it was pleased.  
  
"Oh please."I rolled my eyes.I didn't care if it was true.  
  
"I'm serious.Heck,it wouldn't surprise me if you already had a picture of her on a dartboard!"he shouted annoyed.  
  
"Oh my gosh."I said quieter,"That's mature Dean."I said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah well,excuse me,I'm sorry it doesn't make me jump through hoops that my girlfriend is jealous of some other guy's   
girlfriend.Please forgive me."  
  
"You've lost it.That's not true."I lied,being sure to avoid his eyes.  
  
"I really wish you'd make up your mind."he said.  
  
"And I wish I knew what you were talking about."I retorted.  
  
Then Dean finally noticed the crowd of people,"Could we walk?"  
  
"I'd say that's a good idea." I walked over to him and we walked a few feet so that we were away from the crowd.Neither of us noticed Jess and Shane."Okay now,"we stopped,"What are you talking about?"I asked even though I knew.  
  
"I'm talking about you liking Jess."he said slowly,so that I'd finally get it,and annoyed.  
  
"I do not.You obviously didn't witness or hear about my little performance earlier."I said thinking I'd found my defence.  
  
The people only followed us over here.But we didn't notice.  
  
"What are you talking about?"he asked.  
  
"Earlier,when I was lucky enough to meet Shane.It was a little scene that ended with Jess thinking I hated him.I went-"  
  
"That was only because you met Shane,and it made you mad."he cut me off.  
  
Stop being right!!"Look,that's not true."I lied,getting quite tired of arguing.Not noticing the crowd was still watching.  
  
"Really?"he asked rediculously."So that's why you can't look me in the eye?"  
  
I ignored this."Really."I said reducing my voice severely.Trying to sound sincere in telling this bold faced lie.  
  
"I think it's true Rory."he said also severely lowering his voice.  
  
"No,you have to believe me,"Because I'm lying through my teeth.I still didn't notice Jess or Shane.  
  
"You like him."he said.  
  
"I don't."I insisted.  
  
"You like him."Dean said nodding.  
  
"I don't."I shook my head.  
  
"Rory,you like him."he insisted.  
  
"Are we playing word tennis?"I asked getting slightly annoyed.  
  
"No,"he then noticed the crowd."Okay,this time let's walk and not stop."he suggested.  
  
"Good idea."I agreed.This is none of Stars Hollow's business.We started walking again.  
  
"Are you sure you don't like him?"he asked,even though he knew I did.I think he was going to look the other way again.Was.  
"Yes,I'm sure.I love you Je-"No I did not! "uh,Dean.I- Dean."I tried desperately to cover it.  
  
He stopped abruptly and I could feel how angry he was.With reason.Very good reason.He turned to face me."You."he took a deep breath"You just said-!"he cut himself off shaking his head.  
  
"Dean,I didn't mean-it was an accident,we had just been-"I was all ready to give a lie to explain myself.  
  
"Rory!You just said I love you Jess to me!"he cut me off.  
  
Yeah,you know,I did."No!"I don't know why I tried to deny it,how could I? "I-I it was-it was just-we had just been talking about-and I don't- I can't believe that I almost said that.I don't-"I decided to stop,this was a waste of time,I was getting nowhere."I'm sorry."I finally said softly,looking at the ground,wishing to just disappear.But no,I didn't even deserve to diasappear.  
  
"Whatever."he said.Jess could no longer fight a smile.A few people noticed and looked at Jess.  
  
"I'm sorry,I honestly don't know what else to say."I said.  
  
He nodded,"That's because there is nothing else to really say,is there?"  
  
I just kept my eyes focused on the ground,I couldn't look him in the eye.No.There really isn't.  
  
"I guess there's nothing left to hide now.There's also no reason to pretend that we have a relationship anymore.We don't."  
  
Shane didn't want to believe any of that.Who would?She put her arm around Jess.That's not true,she kept telling herself.He,however,didn't return the arm around her,instead he just kind of moved away from her.She,taking the hint,put her arm down.It's not true.Is it?  
Are you aware of what you make me feel,baby?  
Right now I feel invisible to you,like I'm not real.  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
Why'd you turn away?Here's what I have to say.  
Shane started to realize that eferything Dean was saying was true.He was right.She crossed her arms unhappily.  
Am I just some chick you placed beside you?  
To take somebody's place.  
When you turn around,can you recognize my face?  
She looked at Jess one more time,hoping to be wrong.But the look she saw in his eyes when he was watching Rory,told her more than enough.She moved up closer to Rory and Dean."He's right."she said pointing to Dean.  
  
A/N:Please review!! 


	2. Waiting on the bridge

Disclaimer:No ,I still don't own anything! It's (obviously) Avril Lavigne's song,I only own her CD,not her.   
  
A/N:Aren't you glad I'm not mean and am adding chapter two the same day as chapter one:)Please review!Also,I accidentally wrote finale What I meant was premiere,sorry:(Also,this is NOT asong fic.This song just fits so perfectly that I couldn't help but put it in there,you'll see.  
  
I'm with you~  
I looked up startled.Please don't let that be.."Shane."I said.  
  
"Yeah,Shane.I should have seen through that earlier."she said,obviously annoyed.  
  
"Where did you come fr-"I spotted Jess"-om?"I looked back to Dean and bit my lip.I looked away then back at Shane and Jess.  
  
"Yes,I'm right.How much did you hear?"Dean asked  
  
"Enough that,"she moved away from Jess because he was too close,"if he ever puts his arm around me again,I'm going to punch him."She looked at Jess."You have nothing to prove to her anymore.Just like,"she looked at me,"you have nothing to prove to him anymore."she said."You're both free,just quit playing games with eachother and other people that mean nothing to you."she said.  
  
"Yeah,listen to her."Dean agreed.He looked at Shane,"You're too good for him anyway."he told her.  
  
"Thanks,and considering he probably doesn't even know my last name,you're right again."she said."Boy do I feel like an idiot,how could I have not noticed that?"  
  
"Don't feel like an idiot."Dean said to her."I've been 'not noticing' that for almost a year."he said.  
  
I pushed my hair behind me ear and took this as my cue to leave.I started walking home.So,Dean broke up with me,we just broke up.Shane just broke up with Jess.He didn't look too broken up about it.When I got home I decided not to tell Mom yet.I took a breath and wiped away the tear that had formed in my eye.I stood up straight.Okay,I'm ready.  
  
"Hey,you're back,finally."  
  
"Hi."I forced a smile."I'm back.I better go get ready."I said.  
  
"Okay.How was the walk?"she asked.  
  
I pretended not to hear her as I shut my door.I looked at my wrist.I decided to take my bracelet off.I took the corn starch and put it with the bracelet in a shoe box.I put the lid on it and shoved it in the closet.I stood up.Done.I pulled out a black skirt,and a black short sleeved shirt with rhinestones around the neck and completely covering the sleeves.I walked out into the livingroom.  
  
"Hey-oh,who died?"she frowned.  
  
"What?"I asked."I like this outfit."  
  
"Oh nothing,actually it's perfect for a night with my parents."she said.She was wearing a red glittery skirt with a black long sleeved shirt."Ready?" she asked.  
"Yes,I am."I told her.I can't believe didn't tell her.We got into the jeep.  
"Cat got your tongue?"she asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"No.So how was work this morning,before you picked me up?"I asked.  
  
"Oh,it was good.We had these people..."and she told me all about her day at work,but I wasn't listening.I would smile and nod when it seemed like I should.On occasion I would throw in a 'really'.Shane and Dean broke up with us.Wow.Words from the brake ups racing around in my head.You're both free now.You're too good for him.You like him.I don't.You met Shane and it made you mad. "And then Michel threw the phone out the window,and caught the place on fire.So I won't have to go to work ever again because he burnt the Inn down.It's gone.You know?"  
  
"Oh yeah,I know."I replied,obviously not listening.  
  
"Okay,what's up?"she asked.  
  
"Nothing."I snapped out of it."Nothing's up,why?"I asked wondering what gave me away.  
  
"Because,I just told you that Michel threw a phone out the window and burnt the Inn down,and you totally agreed with me.So,what's wrong?"she asked.  
  
"I'm-nothing,I was just thinking."I answered vaguely.  
  
"About what?What is so important that you'd think Michel burning down the Inn,was a fact?"she asked."You were paying absolutely no attention to me.So,what are you thinking about?"she asked.  
  
"Just,my walk and earlier.Nothing earth shattering."I said.  
  
"How was your walk?What about it are you thinking of?"she pryed.  
  
I soo should have seen that coming."Can I just tell you about it after dinner,please?"I asked.  
  
"All right,but you have to tell me about it on the way home.Deal?"she bargained.  
  
"Fine."I said and she let me get back to my thoughts.  
  
Finally we got there and went to the door."Are you sure you're okay,hon?"she asked.  
  
"Yeah.I'm fine.Really."And she rang the doorbell.  
  
"I'm afraid someday,you're going to not tell me something that you should,and your lips are going to grow together.Which will be such a shme because you have such pretty lips.But if you don't tell me these things you'll lose them.Karma."she rambled.  
  
I pushed the doorbell again."Please open."I begged the door.  
  
"And then,"she continued,"You'll have to go on one of those crazy talkshows,but you-" The door saved me.  
  
It opened,"Thank you."I said quietly to the door."Hi,Grandma."  
  
We went in and had our drinks and usual talking.Not me,I didn't feel much like talking.You like him.You have feelings for Jess.Since when do you hate me?I love you Je-uh,Dean.You have nothing to prove to him anymore.   
  
"Rory dear,why so quiet?"Grandma asked.  
  
"Oh,no reason,Grandma."I lied.When we went in the dining room to eat,I wasn't really hungry.I used my fork to move my food.I moved the rice to the side,then I cut the chicken up in squares.Then I put the rice back in the center of the plate,and put the chicken squares to outline the rice.  
  
"Well,your food sure is pretty."Mom said.  
  
Oops."Oh."I took a bite of my chicken.Finally,dinner was over.  
  
We got in the jeep,"Okay,silence,playing with your food,what's going on?"she couldn't ask fast enough.  
  
"We broke up."I blurted out all at once.Then I blinked.  
  
"What?"she asked in shock."Are you sure?Oh that was stupid,of course you're sure.Honey,I'm sorry.Who do I have to kill?"  
  
"Yes,I'm sure."I said even though she had corrected herself.  
  
"What happened?"she asked.  
  
"We got into an arguement."I said,for once tonight,telling the truth.We did.  
  
"You got into an arguement?Who broke up with who?"she asked.  
  
"Actually it was a double break up,but he broke up with me."I said.  
  
"A double break up?How do you mean?Why would he break up with you?"she asked,clearly confused.  
  
"Well,it was pretty much my fault,he just used the words."I explained.  
  
"How was it your fault?And what's a double break up?"  
  
"A double break up is two couples breaking up at the same time.Like a double date."  
  
"Okay,twisted.Well who did you guys double with?"she asked thrown by the whole double thing.  
  
I mumbled,"Jess and Shane."quickly and quietly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
I sighed."Jess and Shane."I answered.Her mouth fell open slightly."But Dean kind of started both of the break ups."I further explained."But I did too.I did first."I added.  
  
"Who- how did you and Dean-?Help me out here.What am I missing?I so don't understand.Why on earth would Dean break up with you?"she asked."And what do Jess and Shane have to do with anything?"  
  
"It was the most justified reason ever."I answered the first question."Pretty much opposite of the last time we broke up."I said kind of dancing around the reason.  
"Which was...I'll have one justified reason,no fries."  
  
"I kind of...well,I had a slip of tongue."I told her about the whole thing.  
  
"Oh my gosh!You said 'I love you Jess' to Dean?Wow."her eyes were as wide as possible.  
"Well,I only got out 'I love you Je-' then I caught it,but he could pretty much figure the rest of it out.Why couldn't I have thought quicker?I could have fixed it.I could have said,I love you,Jess is with Shane,or anything instead of stumbling."  
"Well hon, I- Wow.I don't know what to tell you.So you do have feelings for that little juvenile delinquent.I told you."she said.  
  
I stifled a smile,"I did not say that."I defended.  
  
"Uh,yeah ya did.I love you usually means feelings,and not bad ones."  
  
"I did not say that to him."  
  
"No,but you said it about him,and he heard."she smiled.  
  
"I didn't say it about him,I was just-I used the wrong name."I said.  
  
"Hey,don't get me wrong,I wish you didn't.But that doesn't change the fact that you do.I'm confused though as to,where does this put you?Where do you guys stand?Friendish,friend?Acquaintence?More than friend?"  
  
"I have no clue."We made it home."I'm going for a walk."I said.  
  
"But honey,it's sprinkling."she said."You know,raindrops,and it's cold."  
  
I walked in and grabbed a long cranberry sweater,"Got it covered.Bye."  
  
"Oh all right,don't get sick,I wish you'd stay."she said.  
  
"I have to go,I need to figure some things out."I said as I walked down the driveway.I hugged my sweater close.It was cold,but I didn't care.I looked up at the moon.I must be out of my mind,it's raining,it's cold,'it's dark,and it's so quiet.Where in the world did all of the people in this town go?I walked to the only place I thought he might be.  
The bridge.I walked up the bridge,no sign of anyone.Great,he's not here.I tried not liking him.It didn't work too great.But now what?I'll wait for a few minutes,maybe he will show up.  
  
I'm standing on the bridge,I'm waiting in the dark.  
I thought that you'd be here,by now.  
There's nothing but the rain,no footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's,no sound  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night,trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm looking for a place I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess,and no one likes to be alone  
Isn't anyone trying to find me won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I,I'm with you.  
I'm with you.Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind.  
"Hey."his voice startled me.  
  
"Hey."I said looking at him then looking back to the water.Seemed safer.  
  
He,apparently at seeing that I wasn't snapping at him,decided to move a little closer."He shouldn't have yelled at you and broke up with you in front of everyone."he said after a few seconds.  
  
I shook my head,"Yes,he should have.I would have probably done the same thing if it were him.It was pretty justified."I said.  
  
We were silent for a minute,"It's a litttle cold out here."he said.  
  
I nodded,"Yeah."I said not really knowing what to say."It is."  
  
"What are you doing out here?"he finally asked me.  
  
"Just trying to figure some things out.What about you?"I asked.  
  
"Trying to find you."he answered.  
  
I looked at him,"Really?"  
  
"Yeah,I wasn't sure if I should bother,didn't know if you'd even talk to me.But I had to at least try."he said.It started raining harder.  
  
"I kind of hoped to run into you too."I decided to tell him.  
  
"Really?Why?"he asked looking slightly surprised.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure.Why were you looking for me?"I asked.  
  
"Just...wanted to."he said exactly the same as the day of Sookie's wedding.  
  
I couldn't help but smile at the memory I'd thought of."Wanted to look for me?"  
  
"Yeah.I was trying to find you.What about you?"he asked,"How could you not know why you wanted to run into me?"he asked as he inched closer to me.  
  
"Well,I just did."I said trying to figure out the exact reason I wanted to see him.  
  
"Why did you come here?"he asked.  
  
"Well,I don't know,I just figured if I waited long enough,I thought maybe you'd come here.Afterall it is the only place in Stars Hollow that you like."  
  
He had moved a little closer.He smiled at the memory of our picnic.  
  
He was pretty close by now."So,I waited and was right."I continued.  
  
"Yes,you were."he agreed.  
  
"Why did you come here?If you were looking for me,I mean."I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure.Just thought maybe you'd be here.I was right."he added.  
"Yes,you were."I copied him.I wasn't sure what else to say.  
  
"So,running away from me didn't work so well this time,did it?"  
  
I sighed."It didn't work either time."I corrected."It was just caused by last time."  
  
"How do you mean?"he asked,even though I'm sure he knew.  
  
"Oh,well I don't know.If I wouldn't have run away,I probably would have known about Shane,then I wouldn't have felt like such an idiot.I would have been clued in."Wait a minute,where have I heard-oops,Dean.  
  
"If you wouldn't have run away the first time there never would have been a Shane."he said.  
  
"There wouldn't have?"He shook his head.I kind of figured that."Well I didn't mean to run."I said.  
  
"Yeah,but you didn't mean to kiss me either."he said.  
  
"Well that's different."I said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well in the one case I was listening to my heart,whereas in the other one I was obviously ignoring it."I said.  
  
He frowned slightly,"Which one was ignoring it?"he asked,expecting to hear the kiss.  
  
"When I ran."I answered simply,causing him to smile.  
  
"Oh yeah?"he asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
He took hold of both of my hands.I smiled,and he kissed me.And there we were,standing in the rain on a dark,cold night.But we were together.We were kissing and we barely even felt the weather.I'm definitely with him.  
A/N:So,what did you think??Please review.Thanks! 


	3. Tictactoe and mind games

Disclaimer:I don't own anything!Zip.Zilch.I think I got my point across.  
  
A/N:First.Thank you soooo much to all my reviewers!!!!! Second,I feel I should warn you,I did not have this chapter planned.  
So if it completely sucks,I'm sorry! I'm just going to type and hope my creative brain cells start working!I hope you like it.If not,  
please tell me anyway!!I love feedback!!Okay, enough jibber-jabbering,on with the story!  
I practically floated home.It took long enough,but Jess and I were finally together.Yes, it was raining and I was cold,but I   
couldn't stop smiling.I made my way up the driveway and walked into the house.  
  
"Hey kiddo.It looks like you just walked out of 'Ten Thousand Leagues Under The Sea'."  
  
"Hey."I still couldn't unlock my smile.  
  
"I spy a smile.Good rain-filled walk?"  
  
"Good Jess-filled walk."  
  
"Ah.Of course he's the one behind it.Afterall you loooove him!"she teased.  
  
"Oh please."but I still couldn't quit smiling.  
  
"You look like you're 'Miss Connecticut',with that glued on smile.I swear, if you start rambling on about world peace,  
I'm leaving."she said. ***(No offense to anybody,I love watching the pageants too.)***  
  
"Okay,point taken."But I still wore a faint smile.  
  
"So,it went well?Better than the one earlier?No double break-ups this time?Which I still find strange.I mean  
yes lots of double dates can seem very,very much like funerals.Not to name dates-"  
  
"Rune."I said with a smile.  
  
"Bad.I will never ever admit to that."  
  
"There were witnesses."I pointed out.  
  
"They lie."  
  
"You know,you could just chalk it up as a mistake."I told her.  
  
"I don't make mistakes!I am perfect!"  
  
"You wish."  
  
"I am. Mean, mean, uh , rebel-loving-girl."  
  
"Oh that was clever."  
  
"Yeah that didn't sound very good, did it?"  
  
"You need coffee.Want me to go make some?"  
  
"I will love you forever."she smiled.  
  
"Much appreciated."I walked into the kitchen,Mom right on my heels."Did you need something else?"  
  
"No.What makes you think that?"  
  
"The fact that you're stepping on my heels."  
  
"I'm just in a hurry."she shook her head.  
  
"To get to...?"  
  
"The kitchen."she answered.  
  
"To stare at the floor,or our empty cupboards?Because that's all there really is to do in our kitchen."  
  
"Maybe I'm just going in there for enterainment purposes."  
  
"What on earth is interesting in this kitchen?"I asked as I started making the coffee.  
  
"I can watch things."  
  
"Like?"I asked.  
  
"Fred making our coffee."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Or you float around the house like a balloon."  
  
"And we reach your real motive."  
  
"So,how was the walk?Any interesting moments?"  
  
"Well,there was some walking."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And there was some looking at the moon."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Hmm."I pretended to think."Oh, then there was a really interesting silence."  
  
"Any interesting social developments?"  
  
"Well, let me think, the ground and I got pretty close, you know me walking on it and all."  
  
"Fine!What's up with Jess?"  
  
"Wasn't that much easier than dancing around the question?"  
  
"No.Maybe it would have taken a little less time,but what's the fun in that?So, what's going on? Did you talk?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Briefly."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We kissed."I smiled.  
  
She suppressed a groan."Oh,good."she forced a smile."I'm glad."  
  
"Never try to be an actress."I said.  
  
"I'm not.So, you're together?"she said,praying that we weren't but knowing that we were.  
  
"No, I just go around kissing random guys for fun.Some people play tic-tac-toe, I play with people's minds."  
  
"Better than the alternative."  
  
"The alterative being...?"  
  
"Actually dating him."  
  
"That's the one I'm taking."  
  
"Oh, please do the playing with people's mind thing."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yay."  
  
"Well,I'm just glad you're so excited."I teased.  
  
"I try."  
  
I poured her a cup of coffee."Here."  
  
"Where are you going?"she asked.  
  
"I'm tired."  
  
"'Kay, see you in the morning."I smiled."For Luke's."she added.  
  
"Can't wait."I smiled and went to my room to dream of Jess.  
  
A/N:This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be,sorry,I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow.I just wanted to get this one up. 


	4. Confirmed Rumors

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.Zilch.Never have.Never will.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took longer than I'd expected to update.Well, I hope you like it, if not we'll blame it on writers block because I'm chancing it by doing this chapter, because I'm having a slight problem today with getting my head into my writing! I'm hoping my creativity comes back as I write.Thank you soooo much to all my reviewers! I love you guys to pieces!You're my reson for living!And writing!Oh, living writing, same difference!  
The next morning I got up before Mom did.I got dressed and decided it was time to wake Mom up.  
  
"Mom, get up." I pecked her shoulder.  
  
"No decaf!" she said groggily.  
  
"Wake up." I pulled her comforter away.  
  
"Who...Rory," she whined."Mommy's sleepy."  
  
"Well, it's nine o' clock, I'm dressed, you're not. One of us has a problem."  
  
"Well, hate to break it to you sweetie, but if you got out of bed on a Saturday morning without coercing before  
ten o' clock, it's probably you." she rolled over."So go back to sleep like a good girl."  
  
"Well, fine then, I have the problem, but if you get up now, you get coffee."  
  
"I have coffee." she said.  
  
"In bed?"  
  
"In my dream. Now go away! I need sleep."  
  
"Fine. But I'm going to Luke's without you."  
  
"I shall never recover. Many years from now I'll look back on the time when you went to Luke's alone, and let  
me sleep. How could you do such a thing?"  
  
"Good bye. I'm just going to go see Jess now." I slowed my walking, knowing she'd stop me.  
  
"Hold it right there!" she sat up and held her hand up in the air.  
  
I turned back around to face her. "Yes?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Did you say coffee?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Oh all right, I'm coming." she reluctantly rolled out of bed.  
  
I walked downstairs. Mom slowly following.  
  
"Problem." she said.  
  
"Other than my waking up?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Look at my hair." she paused,"It's not good."  
  
"Well do it quickly. We're just going for coffee and food."  
  
"Says the girl who has been up for a half an hour making sure she looked perfect so that she can impress her  
kissable coffee boy."  
  
I smiled, "Just put a headband on." I advised.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'd like to get to the diner sometime before dinner. And if you do your hair, it won't happen."  
  
"Are you implying that I take forever to do my hair?" she asked in mock-offense.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If I go without doing the headband thing, would you be seen in public with me?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's not find out. Wear a hat."  
  
"Why can't I go like this?"  
  
"Well, you might scare Jess."  
  
"I thought you were trying to point out BAD things."  
  
I rolled my eyes playfully."Fine, let's go. Who cares if you look like one of the before pictures in a Frizz-Ease  
commercial."  
  
"Oh, fine, ruin my fun. I was really looking forward to seeing the terrified look on Jess' face."  
  
"I'm sure you see it every night in dreamland."  
  
"Only when I'm really good do I get such an enjoyable dream." she smiled.  
  
"Come on, I want coffee. I wouldn't have invited you if I would have known that you move like a tortoise."  
  
"Oh I'm sure it's the coffee you want." she started making kissy noises.  
  
"Go get ready before I leave without you."  
  
"Oh Jess, I miss you! Jess, you're so keen!" she said in a high pitched voice.More kissy sounds.  
  
"I'm walking away from you now."  
  
"Mwah! Kissy kissy!"  
  
"You have a bigger problem than I do."  
  
A few minutes later Mom reappeared. "How do I look?"  
  
"Much better. Who are you trying to impress?"I teased.  
  
"Would you believe Jess?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? Don't I always hold Jess in the higest regards?"  
  
"Don't make me laugh. You've all but hired a hitman."  
  
"Ooh, so you DIDN'T hear my phone call last night. Right, no hitman hiring here."  
  
"You need coffee." I shook my head.   
  
We walked to Luke's, but we stopped in front of it. "Why are we stopping?" she asked.  
  
"Groundrule."  
  
"Should've known this was coming."  
  
"Yes, you should have. No torturing anybody under the age of 21." I said.  
  
"Fine. Geeze Louise, you're strict. But he may torture me." she said.  
  
"Oh, yeah right. He hasn't tortured you in quite awhile."  
  
"He's meaner when you're not there."  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"He is. He turns into this horrible mean creature from American Phsycho! He makes me cry."  
  
"Leaving you here and entering coffee Heaven."  
  
"He's scary! Hide me! Please?"  
  
"Mother." I opened the door. "In. And behave."  
  
"Yes, Mom." she walked in."Lukie!"  
  
We sat at the counter where I saw Jess. He smiled at me, "Hello."  
  
"Hello." I said, returning the smile.  
  
"Are you 21?" Mom asked him.  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
"Aww, nuts! Are you sure?"  
  
"Mom, leave Jess alone now." I said.  
  
"You're no fun. Hey, Luke! I need coffee."  
  
"Do you know what that stuff does to your nervous system?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah,but that's okay. Ricky Ricardo here won't let me have any fun anyway."she pouted.  
  
"That's right." I said as he poured her coffee. "Sorry Lucy." Jess poured me my own coffee.  
  
"Now what are you trying to do?" Luke asked.  
  
"Torture Jess, but Miss Rory won't let me."  
  
She was not supposed to say that. "Aww, thanks." Jess smirked at me.  
  
"Be nice to me, or I'll let her torture you." I said with a smile.  
  
"Why not?" Luke asked my mom.  
  
"Guess she has a soft spot for him. Beats me." Mom shrugged.  
  
"You do know that I'm sitting right here, right?" I asked.  
  
"What would make you think that I didn't realize that?" she asked.  
  
"The fact that you're talking about me as if I'm not here."  
  
"Oh. That."  
  
"What do you guys want to eat?" Luke asked.  
  
"French toast, please." I said.  
  
"Eggs." Mom said.  
  
Within about a minute, Lane came into the diner. "Hi." she said.  
  
"Hi." I replied.  
  
"Hi." she said again.  
  
"You said that." I reminded her.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her.  
  
"Nothing." I stared at her for a moment. "Okay, something." she cracked.  
  
"And this something would consist of...?" I asked.  
  
"Will you come outside for a minute? I've heard numerous rumors. I need information." she said.  
  
Mom smiled. "Ooh, tell us all."  
  
I got up. "We'll be right back."   
  
Lane hauled me outside."What's going on?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"I mean first I hear that you and Dean broke up."  
  
"We-"  
  
"Then I hear that Jess and whatever floozie he's with this week broke up."  
  
"They-"  
  
"Then I hear that you and Jess hate eachother."  
  
"No-"  
  
"Then I hear that you and Jess are together."  
  
I raised my hand as if I were in school. "Is it my turn to talk?"  
  
"Yes. I need massive amounts of information." she said. I put my hand down.   
  
"Yes, Dean and I broke up. Yes, Jess and Shane broke up. No, Jess and I don't hate eachother, and yes we are   
together now." I said.  
  
She squealed, "Is this good?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." I smiled.  
  
She hugged me. "Sorry about Dean."  
  
"I'm okay."  
  
"So, you and Jess?"  
  
"That's what kissing occasionally implies."  
  
"You kissed?!?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"Why didn't you call me?"  
  
"It was after nine when I got home."  
  
"So, how'd all of this happen?"  
  
"It was ugly." I told her. "Dean broke up with me and Shane broke up with Jess at the same time."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. But hey, can I call you later to fill you in on the details? I left Mom alone with Jess. The possibilities are endless of what horrorible things could happen."  
  
"Ah. Not good."  
  
"Mom's probably already coming up with ways to murder Jess and make it look like an accident."  
  
"Okay, for the sake of murder prevention, I'll let you go."  
  
"'Kay, I'll see you later." She hugged me again.  
  
I walked back to Luke's."Hey." Mom greeted me.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked.  
  
"What do you think that was about?"  
  
"Sky's the limit." she replied.  
  
"She heard Dean broke up with me and wanted to confirm it."I said.  
  
"Dean broke up with you?" Luke asked in surprise.  
  
"Yep." I nodded.  
  
"That little punk."  
  
"It's okay. Really." I smiled.  
  
"He didn't deserve you anyway." he said.  
  
"Thanks. But it's really okay."  
  
Mom smiled. "What?" Luke asked.  
  
"I said nothing. My mouth did not open."  
  
"That's such a rarity. But why are you smiling?" he asked.  
  
"Because." Then in a sing-song-voice, "I know something you don't know!"  
  
"You've had too much coffee." he said.  
  
"No, this is lack of coffee." she corrected. "When are you going to learn to tell the difference?"  
  
"Hopefully never." he replied.  
  
"So, is that all Lane wanted to know?" Mom asked me. Like she didn't know.  
  
"No."  
  
"What else?"Mom asked.  
  
"She also heard Jess and Shane broke up." I said.  
  
"Oh, and did you tell her?" Mom asked smiling.  
  
"No, I let her run around going absolutely insane from lack of information. Of course I told her."  
  
"You and...that...what was her name?"Luke asked Jess.  
  
"Shane?" he supplied.  
  
"Right, Shane. You broke up?"  
  
"Yep." he replied indifferently.  
  
"And he's all broken up about it, can't you tell?" Mom added.  
  
"Mom, that falls under the catagory of 'none of your business'." I told her.  
  
"Oh, but I can't help it." she said.  
  
"You don't try to." I told her.  
  
"Oh, well that's possible too."she agreed nodding her head. "Small town. Everybody knows everybody else's business, that's how it works."  
  
"That's why I lived in New York." Jess said.  
  
"I always wondered." I said.  
  
"We'll add that one to the list." he replied.  
  
"Good idea." I agreed.  
  
"Aren't they friendly today?" Mom said to Luke.  
  
"You are certainly taking a long time to tell on us." Jess said to my mom.  
  
"Well, do you have a better way to tell it?" she asked him.  
  
"As a matter-of-fact, yes." he replied.  
  
"What are you two-?"Luke started, but stopped when he saw Jess lean over the counter and kiss me.  
  
I smiled, I couldn't help it. "Yeah, I think his version's better." I said.  
  
He smiled at me.  
  
"Traitor!" Mom protested.  
  
"Well, yours is very slow and painful." I defended.  
  
"As will be my death if she has any say." Jess said.  
  
"You're right, he is smart." Mom said to me.  
  
"You two are together?" Luke asked, still lost back at the kissing part.  
  
"Geeze you're slow." Mom said.  
  
"Watch it. I control your coffee intake." he warned.  
  
"But slow is good." she said.  
  
"That's what I thought you'd say."  
  
"How is it possible that out of all of the people who witnessed the very public break ups, none of those people came to Luke's?" I asked Jess.  
  
"I don't know. About half of the town's population watched. We should have sold popcorn." he replied.  
  
"Yeah. And tickets." I added.  
  
"How did I not know about this?" Luke asked.  
  
"Oh, you must have missed it. We addressed the nation, you know, the president made a speech, they flashed a little breaking news alert. I believe it inturrupted Oprah." Jess retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny." Luke replied.  
  
"Well, I try."  
  
Ceasar called over to Luke. Luke went over and got our food. "Eggs." he sat down Mom's plate."French toast." he sat down mine.  
  
"Thank you." I replied.  
  
"Yummy."Mom said.  
  
"Rory, darling," Miss Patty came over to us. Yippee, this could be fun.  
  
"Hi, Miss Patty." I replied. I looked at Jess, who just wore a smirk and his 'oh boy, big fun' face.  
  
"Sweetie, I heard about what happened with Dean." she said.  
  
"Exactly what happened?" I asked.  
  
"Well, no, just that you broke up. Is that true?"   
  
"Yes, it is." I told her.  
  
"Oh, honey, are you okay?" she asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I am. I'm good."  
  
"I can't believe he'd break up with you." she said.  
  
"Oh, well-"  
  
"I knew he was trouble, I knew it." Kirk cut me off.  
  
Jess was quite amused, "But he-" I started but got cut off.  
  
"I mean it seemed like things were getting back to normal with you two." Miss Patty said.  
  
"I never liked him." Kirk said.  
  
"Okay, um, it was really not his fault." I started to explain.  
  
"Oh darling, you can't blame yourself." Miss Patty said.  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"Men can make you feel so awful. Horrible creatures." Miss Patty shook her head.  
  
Jess was trying very hard not to smile.  
  
"Patty-"  
  
"Now some of them aren't. But some are truly awful." she continued.  
  
"But, he's not. It was really time. He was in the right. Honest." I said.  
  
"I don't like him." Kirk repeated.  
  
"But you should. It was, well it wasn't friendly, but, it wasn't, it was honestly my fault."  
  
"You can't blame yourself, it's not your fault." Miss Patty tried to console me.  
  
"No, it was. Ask anyone. Well, anybody who witnessed it." I said.  
  
"Who was there?" she asked.  
  
"Half of Stars Hollow." I replied.  
  
"Anyone in this diner?" Kirk asked. "I'll have to check that story."  
  
"You work for the rumor mill too?" I asked.  
  
"No, what's it pay?" he asked.  
  
"She was joking." Miss Patty said rolling her eyes.  
  
Mom was watching in amusement along with Jess.  
  
"Nobody's up for saving me, huh?" I asked them.  
  
"Sorry. Too much fun." Jess said.  
  
"So, are you okay honey?" Miss Patty asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm really doing very well."  
  
"She's just great for someone who just got dumped." Mom said.  
  
"Well I'm glad." Miss Patty said."Well, I'll let you get back to your food."  
  
"Thanks." I said and watched her walk away. "Maybe I should try the whole addressing the nation idea."  
  
"I think you should address it at the town meeting." Mom said.  
  
"Yeah, save lots of time."  
  
"Eat, your french toast is getting cold." Mom said.  
  
"It already reached 10 below while I tried to explain." I told her as I started cutting it up.  
  
"Doll!" Babbette approached me.  
  
"Great." I murmured, "Hi, Babbette." I greeted my nosy neighbor.  
  
"Doll, I heard about the break up. Isn't it horrible?"  
  
"Actually, um, it was a little ugly, but it's really better this way." I said.  
  
"Why's that?" she asked.  
  
Okay, operation boldly informing the world that this is fine, now commencing. "Because, now," I stood up,"I can do this." I kissed Jess.  
  
"Wow, bold." Mom said.  
  
"Oh, you two are together now?" Babbette asked us.  
  
"That's what she keeps telling me." Jess said.  
  
I elbowed him. "Yeah, we are." I replied.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, good luck to you then."  
  
"Thanks." I said and watched her go to her table. "Now, to eat."  
  
When we finished eating we left.  
  
"So, that was a bold move." Mom said once we were outside.  
  
"I got tired of talking, that very well may have been the easiest form of explaining."  
  
"Yeah, I think she definitely got the point."  
  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked.  
  
"Babies come from the stork."   
  
"Why don't you like Jess?" I asked.  
  
"I don't don't like Jess." I stared at her. "Now, maybe I'd like to put a 'free to good home as long as it's at least 50 miles away from here' sign around his neck. But don't like is such a weak statement."  
  
"You know, we need to rent 'Son In Law', then maybe you'll appreciate Jess." I told her.  
  
"You can date Pauly Shore. If you'll trade Jess off for him I'll get ya his number."  
  
"I'm talking about Crawl."  
  
"I still like him better than Jess." she said.  
  
"Jess is way better." I said.  
  
"I disagree. What makes Jess so much better?"  
  
"Jess has never once suggested I go blond or get a tattoo, and he doesn't have a problem with the way I dress."  
  
"Well, yeah, but other than that..."  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
"Yeah. It's honestly a lost cause."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you know what they say about first impressions. Not to mention- you know what, I could go for hours about this subject. So to just save a few hours, let's just stick with me not liking him."  
  
"Fine." It's an uphill battle, why bother?  
  
"I think the 'American Psycho' analogy was funner." she said.  
  
"I am not going to compare my boyfriend to a horror film character."  
  
She clutched her heart,"Oh! Just bury me in the backyard."  
  
"Mother."  
  
"No! I'm going to go home and stick my head in the oven!"  
  
"Well Sylvia, we never use it anyway."  
  
"Good bye, cruel world!" she threw her arm up dramatically.  
  
"Stop being so dramatic."  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be just fine."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about you." I shook my head.  
  
"But don't forget to feed Petey, I don't know what I do if he starved."  
  
"People are starting to stare."  
  
"Tell Mama I love her! Tell Jess to try not to celebrate too loud."  
  
"You're starting to get morbid." I said.  
  
"Don't cry child, you'll still have Petey."  
  
"I only need two adults to have you commited."  
  
"My own fesh and blood! She wants to commit me, you hear? Commit me! I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
"I'm going to tell people I'm not related to you."  
  
"She's ashamed of me! I don't blame you honey, I blame this world."  
  
"Oh gosh." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"They're coming to take me away ha ha! They're coming to take me away!"  
  
"I'll give you any amount of money if you stop right now."  
  
"But I'll be back! You'll barely notice me missing."  
  
"An Irish coffee if you stop now. My final offer." I said.  
  
"Ooh, okay."  
  
"Okay, what do you want to do today?" I asked her.  
  
"Hmm," she got an excited look and opened her mouth to answer .  
  
"Other than murder or break up with Jess."  
  
Her shoulders sagged. "Fresh out of ideas then."  
  
"I have one, there's this new coffee shop in Hartford, today's the grand opening."  
  
"And betray Luke?" she asked in mock-astonishment. "Where are your morals?!"  
  
"Or we could go to Luke's. Maybe Jess'll want to do something." I suggested.  
  
"Then again, screw morals! Full speed ahead to the coffee shop!"  
  
A/N:Okay, I don't know if this is the best place to stop.I did what I could,if it completely sucks, I'm sorry! I'm pretty sure I established the whole Lorelai doesn't like Jess thing! But I hope you like the chapter,if you don't, I'd like to know anyway.Please review!! They sometimes help cure writers block!! The more reviews I get, the more reasons to keep writing!!Please and thank you!! I love you all! 


	5. Oops I said it again!

Disclaimer: I own nothing,I think you all know that by now.  
  
A/N: I think the last chapter kind of sucked! Sorry about that:( Didn't mean it! That'll show me to try to write when I'm suffering from writers block(It's just so rare that I get it that I forget how to act) I'll try to make this one better,and if I fail I'll just go cry! The problem is, that this seems to be the only one of my stories that I'm having my writers block. But thank you to my reviewers!JCtigerwolf4e,Tye,Katie,and BabyGirl4life88, it was really nice to review that chapter even though it wasn't any good!Also, in the last chapter I forgot to thank Terri for the advice about not putting the notes in the middle of the stories, but it's better late than never, right? Thanks!  
Warning:I think Jess is going to fall OOC, because I've been racking my brain all week and I can't come up with anything while I'm trying to keep him in character, so I'm resigning from that idea.   
  
*  
Later that day I called Jess, and decided to spend some time with him. Mom tried not to look too displeased.  
  
"Mom, I've spent all day with you."  
  
"I know." she bobbed her head forward.  
  
"And the only time I've spent with Jess we weren't really even talking."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And he's my boyfriend, so-"  
  
She covered her ears and closed her eyes like a little kid, "La la la la la"  
  
I rolled my eyes."I'll see you later, maybe by then you'll be back in your 30's again."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it, I love being young." she smiled.  
  
"Goodbye." I walked out and started off to see Jess.   
  
When I got to the center of town, guess who I ran into, Dean.  
  
"Hi." he said, looking about as uncomfortable as I felt.  
  
"Hi." I replied. I felt pretty bad about the break-up and not cluing him in about Jess. I remembered how stupid I felt when Jess didn't clue me in about Shane, I felt like an idiot. Dean probably felt the same way, but I was too wrapped up in my jealousy over Shane and Jess that I didn't bother taking Dean's feelings about Jess into consideration.  
  
Short painfully uncomfortable silence. "So, how've you been?"  
  
"Good." I nodded, "You?"  
  
"Pretty good." he nodded.  
  
"Um, how's Clara?"  
  
"She's good. She's taking baton lessons from Miss Patty's."  
  
"Oh, that's good. Does she like it?"  
  
"Yeah, she's excited about the parade." he smiled.  
  
I smiled back. "I used to love baton."  
  
Just then you'd think I forgot why I was in the center of town, but Jess reminded me. "Hey."  
  
I turned, "Oh, hi Jess." Wow, this just got really uncomfortable. He wrapped an arm around my waist.  
  
"Hi Jess." Dean looked at him like he wished he would fall off the face of the Earth.  
  
"Hi Dean." Jess replied the same way.  
  
Time to go. "Well, I'll see you later, tell Clara I said hi." I said.  
  
"I'll do that. See you 'round." he glared quickly at Jess before half smiling at me and turning and walking away.  
  
"Forget about me?" Jess teased.  
  
I smiled, kind of. "Of course not."   
  
He leaned in and kissed me. "So, you and Dean are talking again?"  
  
"Uh, no, not really. I mean, I don't think so. I was just asking how Clara was." I explained.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Just wondering, didn't think you guys were really friendly in the breaking up thing."  
  
"We weren't. I have absolutely no idea why he even spoke to me."  
  
"Huh."  
  
I couldn't tell if he was mad or not, he's too hard to read. "Just...Clara. I like clara. She's taking baton, I used to take baton when I was little. I was only in the parade one year and I loved it, I was in it the second year too, but I got sick and I couldn't go and they got too far ahead, so I had to miss the parade."   
  
"You're rambling."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Why are you nervous?"  
  
"I'm not." I denied it. He stared at me. "Maybe a little."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want you to be mad." I cracked.  
  
"I'm not mad." he said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes." he said, "That's my final answer." he smirked.  
  
I smiled, "Okay."  
  
"My name's not Dean, you're allowed to speak to another guy without me freaking out."  
  
"I'm glad your name's not Dean, that would just be too weird."  
  
"Yeah, I'd have to get my name changed." he said.  
  
"It could work though. Dean Moriarty."  
  
"Nope, the Dean part's still too weird."  
  
"Fine, Sal Paradise." I said.  
  
"I think I'll stick with Jess and leave Dean for the jealous ex and Sal for 'On The Road'."  
  
"Good idea. I happen to like Jess." I agreed.  
  
"Well, I hope so. If you didn't like me the kissing would be completely superfluous."  
  
"Well, we can't have that, now can we?"  
  
"It could be a problem." he nodded.  
  
I smiled and kissed him.  
  
"So, what did you guys do today?" he asked as we started walking.  
  
"We went to a new coffee place in Hartford, Cup Of Joe*, it just opened."  
  
"Was it any good?"  
  
"Yeah, but not as good as Luke's. Joe, the owner, hit on my mom."  
  
"The owner at Luke's does that too." he pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but he knows her and they should really be together, whereas this Joe guy doesn't know her and they shouldn't be together. Plus, his coffee is so not as good as Luke's."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yeah. What did you do today?"  
  
"Worked in the diner, but hey, somebody hit on me, too."  
  
"Who?" I asked.  
  
"Miss Patty."  
  
I giggled. "I'm feeling insecure now."  
  
"I wouldn't worry. If I ever picked her over you I'd have to have brain damage."  
  
"Aww, how sweet." I smiled.  
  
"I am not sweet." he said.  
  
"Sure, you are." I said.  
  
"No, I'm really not. Ask anyone."  
  
"I asked me."  
  
"Well, you don't count, ask someone else."  
  
"Well, now I feel special." I rolled my eyes playfully.  
  
"That's because I'm not sweet." he replied.  
  
I wrapped my arm around him. "Whatever you say."  
  
"I'm not." he insisted.  
  
"Fine, I believe you. You're not sweet. You're the opposite of sweet. Unpleasant and not sweet."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Anytime, Holden."  
  
*  
  
Later that night I went home.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" I called out.  
  
"Kitchen." she called back.  
  
I walked in the kitchen. "Hi."  
  
"Hey, how was your day?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How's Jess?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good. I was so worried about him."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure."  
  
"What? It's a well known fact that I just adore him."  
  
"Yeah, as well known as the fact that I'm extremely athletic."  
  
"Yep, move over Serena Williams and Mia Hamm. So, nothing too eventful, huh?"  
  
"Well, not really. I ran into Dean."   
  
"Ooh," she faced me, "How did that go?"  
  
"Fine." I shrugged.  
  
"Was Jess with you?"  
  
"Not at first. But Dean and I got to talking and I kind of forgot that I was meeting Jess. But then Jess saw me and he came over, they said hi, I said goodbye and we went on about our day."  
  
"They said hi?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"As in to eachother?" she asked.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Weird." she said.  
  
"Uncomfortable."   
  
"Why'd they speak to eachother?" she asked.  
  
"Dean just said hi, so Jess said hi."  
  
"Hi, like 'hi, pal' or hi as in 'hi, go die'?"  
  
"The latter."  
  
"Ah. Then did Jess reply with a 'hi, no you go die'?"  
  
"No, he replied with a 'hi, you're my new best friend', of course he replied the same way."   
"I wish I'd have been there." she smiled, no doubt picturing it in her head.  
  
"You'd have been rooting for Dean." I accused.  
  
She feigned innocence, "Who me?"  
  
"Yes you." I said.  
  
"No way. I would have so been rooting for Jess."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"It's true." I stared at her. "Okay, maybe not entirely true."  
  
"And the truth comes out."  
  
"But, in my defense, Jess is horrible and sarcastic to me, and Dean is nice and sweet to me."  
  
"Well, I guess it would even out the teams anyway, but why are we even discussing this?"  
  
"Because it's fun, Dean vs. Jess." she smiled distantly.  
  
"You're getting far too much pleasure out of this."  
  
"I know. But admit it, it's fun to imagine."  
  
"Maybe for you. But I happen to lov- to like my boyfriend."  
  
She gaped at me. "Did you just say...?"  
  
"I didn't say anything except I like my boyfriend."  
  
"Then I must have imagined you saying I love him, yet again."  
  
"I've never said 'I love him'." I pointed out.  
  
"No, you've said it in about every other form possible."  
  
"Have you never said something wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, but not that, and not twice about the same person." she said.  
  
"Cut me a little slack here." I said.  
  
"Cut you slack? You've said twice that you love a guy who would totally fit in at Alcatraz."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "He would not."  
  
"Beg to differ. I'll bet when he sees 'Escape From Alcatraz', he thinks, 'ooh, home sweet home'. Prisoners there would probably welcome him with open arms."  
  
"Mom, stop. That's my boyfriend you're talking about. Plus, you have to remember that I'm used to saying 'I love my boyfriend' every single day for the past year and a half." I told her.  
  
"So, when you said I love my boyfriend, you were thinking of Dean?"  
  
"No. I'm a creature of habit."  
  
"Then you better dump Jess, because I doubt he ever does the same thing twice."  
  
"I'm done with this conversation. If you'd care to continue I'll bring you a mirror."  
  
"Fine, I'm done too. But if you ever say that again, I'm going to get a tape recorder, record it, and replay it every night when you go to sleep so that you'll have terrible nightmares."  
  
"I wouldn't have terrible nightmares, I'm not you. Also, I hate to point this out but it's possible that I will say it again in the future. Only, then it wouldn't be a slip of tongue." I pointed out.  
  
"Oh, please don't ever fall in love with Jess." she pleaded.  
  
"Time will tell, but it would be possible. He's not unlovable."  
  
She whimpered, "Uh huh."  
  
"No." I pointed at her and retreated to the livingroom.  
  
She of course followed me."Wait. I changed my mind, I don't want to be finished with this conversation."  
  
"Now what?" We sat on the couch.  
  
"About the whole falling in love with Jess thing, I'm not going to be able to hold my peace."  
  
"Well, this isn't a wedding, so it doesn't matter."  
  
"Fine," she said dramaticly."Doodle his name all over your notebooks, fall in love with him, marry him and become Mrs. Rebel Without A Cause. Go ahead, see if I care."  
  
"I might take you up on that, thanks for your blessing. But his name's already all over my notebooks."  
  
"How? You just started dating him."  
  
"Oh. Right." It was SUPPOSED to be Dean's name all over my notebook, not Jess'.  
  
She eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"I'm probably wrong. His name probably isn't all over my notebook, I just wrote it once on my notebook when I was doing my homework."  
  
"Can I see?"  
  
"No. I don't even know for sure which notebook it's on. And it's really tiny writing. It's almost unreadable actually. You know those people who write your name on a grain of rice? It's just a tad bigger than that."  
  
"I don't believe you." she said.  
  
"It's true. It's not that important anyway."  
  
"Okay." she said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, if you say its no big deal, then it's no big deal. Besides it only makes sense that you're right, because you were only in contact with your bookbag like once for two minutes all weekend. So how would you have time, right?" she asked.  
  
"Right. I didn't have a lot of time. Otherwise it would be all over my notebook."  
  
"Right, so it's not a big deal."  
  
"Exactly." Phew!  
  
"Okay." she nodded. she stood up, "Now we're done." she started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" I felt compelled to ask.  
  
"Nowhere." she ran to my room.  
  
"Mom!" I jumped up and followed her. "Mother!" I ran up to the door, which she'd shut on her way in.   
  
"Yes dear?" she called.  
  
I opened my door to see her digging through my backpack."Mom! Give me that." I pulled my backpack.  
  
"No!" she pulled out three notebooks as I pulled harder and almost lost my balance, tripping backwards.  
  
The phone rang."Mother." I tried to get the notebooks away from her tossing my backpack to the side. I grabbed the ringing phone "Hello?" I greeted quickly.  
  
"Hello." It was Jess.  
  
"Hi." I replied.  
  
"You sound like you ran a marathon."  
  
"Yeah, can I call you back, I'm trying to kill my mom right now."  
  
"Okay, need help?"  
  
"I got it covered, thanks anyway."  
  
"Bye." I hung up and tossed it on my bed.  
  
"Mother, give me the notebook!" I tried to pull the one she was flipping through away.  
  
"There is a lot of Jess writing in this notebook." she realized.  
  
"Give me it." I pulled it out of her hand and this time I did trip, and fell back into my rocking chair.  
  
She flipped through another one. She quickly made it through and opened the last one. "What happened to Dean's name?" she asked searching for his name at least once.  
  
"Mom, they're MY notebooks, give them back."  
  
She closed the book in her lap. "There's a WHOLE LOT of Jess' name."  
  
"I told you-"  
  
"If you would have spent the past two days straight writing his name in those notebooks his name wouldn't be there that many times, and that's just the three I pulled out. And where is Dean's name? I know how many times that name should be in that notebook."  
  
"My name's not Dean Forrester, if it were it would be in there a lot." I said.  
  
"Oh, I see. Then that means that your name's Jess Mariano, you should have told me."  
  
I retrieved the last of my notebooks and shoved it back in my backpack.  
  
"How's his name in there so much?"  
  
"it's not in there that much." I lied.  
  
"Oh right. Real answer now."  
  
"I wrote it in there."  
  
She stared at me again. "REAL answer."  
  
I sighed. "I like his name."  
  
"I'm not sure how many ways there are to say this. Real answer. Under any circumstance. And I promise not to be mad."  
  
"Are your words redeemable?"  
  
"Yes. Do tell."  
  
I looked at my hands for a second, "At Sookie's wedding- I should start by telling you, Jess was at Sookie's wedding."  
  
Her eyes widened slightly. "Learn something new everyday. He didn't make a public appearance."  
  
"No. He came to see me."  
  
"So wait, he saw you before the ugly scene with Shane?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Uh huh, and was that one friendlier?"  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"I see, go on." she said.  
  
"Well, he told me that he moved back, I asked why, he kind of told me, then...some strange force of nature kicked in, and I kind of...kissed him."  
  
Again she gaped at me, "I'm confused. if you kissed him what was he doing with Shane? Small attention span?"  
  
"No, after I kissed him I flipped out and ran away. Then I left for Washington without saying a word to him, and that's why Shane happened."  
  
"What was the exact reason again?"  
  
"I don't really know for sure. I think I kind of hurt him by running away from him. So, he got with Shane to, I guess maybe prove to me that he didn't have to wait for me, and I couldn't play with him like that. whatever the reason was, it was understandable."  
  
"You...kissed...Jess. That's why his name is spoken fluently when speaking of your love life."  
  
"Yep, now I'm using my 'I promise not to be mad' card, and I have to go call Jess back."  
  
"Okay." she just sat there on my bed, pensive and looking slightly like she had just heard something that she already knew.  
  
*  
  
*=I made the coffee place's name up, it's probably not real, if it is, it's strictly coincidence.  
  
A/N: Okay, I officially do not know where to go with this story. I'll still try to update as soon as I can, but I'll have to get an idea for it! So, we'll see how fast my brain can produce an idea! Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I desperately need them!! Otherwise I have no reaon to write! 


	6. AN

Disclaimer: I don't own them,but I don't think I have to say that in an A/N.  
  
A/N: I'm as happy as a clam! I figured out where to go with this story!! I have an idea, FINALLY, I think it's a good idea, I thought of maybe making it a new story, but it would also work nicely in this story, and I needed somewhere to go with this! I'm so excited! Okay, this story could get extremely long, so I'm thinking of tying up the loose ends in the next few chapters, and maybe doing a sequel, but I don't know because this title works perfectly! Of course a sequel could just be called I'm Still With You, or something, that would work. I just hate to have an extremely long story, not to mention, I'd have to change it out of Rory's POV again. That's why I was thinking about just making it a sequel.   
Why don't you guys tell me what you think I should do, if you would I'd really appreciate it! Sequel? Long story? Yes, no? It'd be really helpful, because I stink at making decisions! Please and Thank you! If you guys need to know a little more about it, I can put it in my next update, or another note. But you've got to tell me!  
  
*I swear I'll update soon, I just wanted to get some opinions! 


	7. A very weird couple

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Wouldn't it be nice if I did though!  
  
A/N:Sorry it took so long to update, I had to go on a stupid road trip, I was gone for about 4 or 5 days and the stone age didn't have a computer. Seriously, the only thing I can say about this trip is that I now offically understand how Jess felt when he entered small town Hell.  
Okay, after careful consideration,(see how I make it sound like this is important) I've decided I'm not 100% sure yet, but I'm thinking I'm going to make it a sequel for the following reason, I'm going to have to make a big time gap, months actually, to get to the next part of the story, where my idea kicks in. So I'll give you a more recent episode that it's going to pick up from, I haven't decided on one yet, but I may tweak a couple things too. The sequel will be longer than this story is. However, I still have to tie up some loose ends in this part of the story, well, If I make it a sequel I guess it would be the end of this story. But whatever, I need to tie that up. Today I'm feeling a soft spot for Dean, I have no idea if that's going to show up in my writing, probably not, but just thought I'd warn you in case. As an afterthought, I might do where I skip a few weeks, or so in this chapter.  
Also, for the rest of this story at least, I'm making no attempt whatsoever to make Lor and Jess like each other. They still hate each other, and will continue to hate each other at least until this story's end.  
  
*  
  
I got out of the shower on Monday morning. I was towel drying my hair when I walked out into the livingroom to see Mom.  
  
"Hey kiddo, still with the 'Ten Thousand Leagues Under the Sea' look."  
  
"You said that last time, you do know that the book's called 'Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea', right?"  
  
"Yep, but you've only looked wet enough for ten thousand." she said.  
  
"You're a nut."  
  
"But you love me anyway." she said, smiling.  
  
"For some reason." I nodded.  
  
"You almost ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yep." I smiled.  
  
"Wanna go get loverboy- er, I mean, coffee." she covered her mouth with an innocent look.  
  
"Yes, actually, I want both." I said.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at me, "Let's go, let's go!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." I grabbed my bookbag and we went out, on our way to Luke's.  
  
We walked in, "Lukie! Coffee." she saw Jess, even looked at him, but decided against actually speaking to him.  
  
"Hi, Dean." I said with a straight face. Mom gaped at me.  
  
"Hey, I take great offense to that." Jess said with a pout.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you you're cute when you're pouting?" I asked.  
  
"No." he purposely kept the pout.  
  
"Well, you are." I said as I leaned over and kissed him.  
  
"Did you just call him Dean?" Mom asked.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"But she did it on purpose, so don't get too excited." Jess said.  
  
"Oh, I just love him." Mom said sarcastically, pointing to Jess and rolling her eyes.  
  
"I assure you the feeling's mutual." he said sarcastically right back.  
  
"Okay, Luke! We need coffee over here." I called out pointing to Mom.  
  
"Oh, just butter me up why don't ya." she said to me.  
  
"Well, it'll work." I said.  
  
"You're right." she agreed.  
  
"What?" Luke asked gruffly.  
  
"Mommy needs coffee." I said sweetly.  
  
"Her stomach already has no lining." he said, "She does not need more coffee."  
  
"Yes, she does. Otherwise I think she might attempt to kill Jess." I said.  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" Luke asked as he poured her coffee.  
  
"Hey." Jess said.  
  
"Yes, that's a bad thing." I said.  
  
"Well, at least someone here cares about me." Jess pretended to be offended.  
  
"Yes, someone does." I said.  
  
"Okay, new topic." Mom said, sipping her coffee. "This coffee is so good."  
  
I rolled my eyes at her, "Well, I wouldn't know, I don't have any." I picked up my cup and looked closer, "I don't see any in here." I help it up above my head as if inspecting the bottom for a leak. "Hmm."  
  
"You know, you could have just asked me for coffee." Jess said.  
  
"Yes, but that takes all the fun away." I said.  
  
"You're crazy." he took my cup.  
  
"Mean." I frowned.  
  
Then he poured some coffee in it. "Mean, huh?" he held it just out of reach.  
  
"I meant nice." I smiled.  
  
"Nope, you already said I was mean." he shook his head.  
  
"You wouldn't deprive a Gilmore of her coffee." I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't I?"   
  
I gasped, "You would."  
  
"Yep, part of the whole mean thing." he said.  
  
"And after I called you unpleasant and not sweet." I reminded him.  
  
"Ah, okay, I'll let it slide this time. But only because you said I wasn't sweet." he gave me my coffee.  
  
Mom looked at us, "You are a very weird couple."  
  
"Thank you." I said, taking a sip of my coffee.  
  
"We try." Jess said.  
  
"Well, you succeed." she said.  
  
"Good for us." I said.  
  
"Ooh," Mom said.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Bad blonde ex-girlfriend, coming this way. Shield your eyes." she covered my eyes.  
  
"I think not." I said moving her hand.  
  
"And we're the weird ones?" Jess asked.  
  
Shane came and stood by the seat next to mine. "Can I get a coffee to go?"  
  
Jess got her coffee, "Here you go." he gave it to her.  
  
"Thanks." she went over and payed Luke.  
  
Mom was just watching Jess, he noticed. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." she said.  
  
"You're staring at me for no reason?"  
  
"I'm not staring at you." she said.  
  
"Sorry," he rolled his eyes, "Watching intently." he corrected.  
  
"I am not." she denied it.  
  
Finally he decided just to answer the question that she never asked. "What did you expect? Her to plot to steal me back? Not everyone's a Dean."  
  
"There was no weirdness there at all." she said.  
  
"Again, everyone's not a Dean." he said.  
  
"Yes, but you're supposed to have some level of weirdness when talking to your ex-boyfriend. Take Rory and Dean for example." Mom said.  
  
"No, do not take Dean and me for example." I objected.  
  
"It's not like we were madly in love." Jess said, then catching it when Mom tilted her head slightly, "I'm not saying that they were madly in love."  
  
I smiled to myself. "Who says they weren't?" Mom asked.  
  
"They weren't." he said.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked.  
  
"I know everything." he said.  
  
"Am I annoying you?" she asked amused.  
  
"No. Well...you do have a tendency to do that." he nodded.  
  
"Okay, you guys, time to put your guns back in their holders." I said.  
  
"Well, what makes you think she wasn't madly in love with Dean?" Mom asked Jess, ignoring me.  
  
"Mom," I scolded.  
  
"Simple, who's she with?" Jess replied, also ignoring me. "Not Dean."  
  
"That just means you're good at stealing girls away from their boyfriends that they're madly in love with." she said.  
  
"Mother." I repeated, firmer this time.  
  
"Oh yes, my hobby." he said sarcastically.  
  
"You know what, I'd like a donut, Jess, will you please give me a donut? I'll be eternally grateful." I said.  
  
"Sure. What kind?" he asked, leaving the conversation at my obvious distress.  
  
"Uh, glazed please." I said.  
  
"Here you go." he gave me my glazed donut.  
  
"Thank you." I said. "So, Mom, we should be getting to work and school." I said.  
  
"Okay," she took a last sip of her coffee. "Now you can drag me out of here. Even though I know the only reason you want me to leave is so that me and your boyfriend don't get into a Celebrity Deathmatch, without the whole celebrity thing. And we're not clay." she said.  
  
"Well, that doesn't sound like a bad reason." I said. I got up and went around and kissed Jess, "I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, bye." he said.  
  
"Bye Lukie, bye Jess." Mom said.  
  
"Ma'am" Jess replied, recieving a glare from Mom.  
  
"Okay," I pulled her arm, "Come on, tiger. Bye Jess."  
  
"Did you hear what he called me?" she asked once we were outside.  
  
"Yes, I can think of many other things that he could have called you that are worse though." I said.  
  
"He knows I hate that." she complained.  
  
"I know, that's why he did it." I told her.  
  
"He's so annoying." she said.  
  
"He feels the same way."  
  
"What on Earth do you see in him?"  
  
"Lots." I grinned.  
  
"Ah, never ask a puppy love victim a question like that." she said.  
  
"I do not have puppy love."  
  
"Ha! You have major puppy love symptoms."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Yep. The puppy love monster has a hold on you." she nodded.  
  
"I'm tuning you out now."  
  
"I shall take the stars from your eyes, and put them up in the skies." she said in her best poetic voice.  
  
"Oh, geeze."  
  
"My baby likes a pest, that they've been known to call Jess." she continued.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"He stole her heart away from Dean, but still continued to me to be mean."  
  
"I am walking to my bus now." I said turning.  
  
"You're boyfriend Jess is very cruel, I will see you after school!" she called after me.  
  
I smiled and waved her off as I boarded my bus.  
  
*  
  
After school I ran to Lane's. "Hi, Mrs.Kim, is Lane busy?"  
  
"Lane is doing homework."  
  
"Mama, I'm done." Lane came down the stairs.  
  
"You're finished? All of it?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lane nodded.  
  
"Okay," she said reluctantly.  
  
"Okay, so I'll be home soon."  
  
"You be home in one hour." she ordered.  
  
"Okay," And Lane and I left.   
  
"Our phone does nothing but ring, and it's never for us." I said.  
  
"Sorry about that. But I can't take the calls at my house."  
  
"I didn't even know there were that many people in Stars Hollow, let alone bands."  
  
"So, I have calls to return too?"  
  
"Yeah, um, they're on the paper on the table. You can just start at the top." I said, slowing down.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" she asked when she noticed I had basically stopped.  
  
"I was going to run in the diner." I pointed to the diner.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, have fun playing kissy face, I'll call you later."  
  
"Bye." I smiled and waved as she headed toward my house. I opened the diner door. Then I saw Miss Patty was torturing Jess. I walked up behind him and pecked on his shoulder, he turned to face me, "Flirting are we?" I asked, "And they pay you for doing this." I shook my head in mock disappointment.  
  
"Hi," he kissed me a long kiss.  
  
"Hi," I said, "Hi, Miss Patty."  
  
"Hi, darling." she smiled.  
  
"I'm going to steal him for a minute, okay?" I pulled him away.  
  
"Thank you. I was about to see if I closed my eyes and wished real hard, if I'd disappear." he said.  
  
"Or you could wish you were at the beach or the playground like on Barney."  
  
"The playground? Now that's my dream place." he said sarcastically.  
  
"I knew that. I'm good."   
  
He put his notepad down. "Want to go upstairs?"  
  
"Sure," I said.  
  
"You're supposed to be working" Luke said.  
  
"Hey, I was nice to Patty, I now have emotional scars that may never heal. Do you know how many sarcastic comments popped into my head? And I didn't say more than one of them." Jess said. "I'm taking a break now, buh bye." he led me toward the stairs.  
  
"Ah, you would if I said you couldn't anyway." Luke mumbled.  
  
"Well, it's good to see that you're listening to your authority figures now." I teased once we were upstairs.  
  
"Hey, I'm improving. I really was nice to Patty." he said.  
  
"Oh, you're just caving in, you're probably developing a crush on her." I said.  
  
"Okay, that's just disturbing." he said.  
  
"I know. I'm proud that you were nice." I said.  
  
"Thank you." he nodded.  
  
"You're very welcome. And the fact that the person you were nice to would like nothing more than to jump your bones, is something I'll ignore." I said with a smile.  
  
"Okay, still disturbing, stop."  
  
"Why? I like to tease you."  
  
"I've noticed. But pick another way."  
  
"Well, I could start calling you Dean again." I said thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay, you need new ideas."  
  
"Why? You don't like Dean?" I feigned surprise.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Sure, I do. We're pals, best friends even, so when somebody accidentally poisons his food, I won't be a suspect." he said.  
  
"My homicidal maniac boyfriend." I hugged him, "I'm so proud that you finally found a way to cover your tracks."  
  
"Aren't you though?" he wrapped his arm around me.  
  
"Yep," we leaned in to kiss.  
  
The door opened, so we broke apart. "Sorry, I forgot my calculator." Luke said.  
  
"Liar." Jess said. "It's a good thing I don't get my jollies from people not trusting me. I'd be merrier than Santa Clause."  
  
Luke rolled his eyes at Jess, grabbed his calculator and went back downstairs.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Jess asked.  
  
"Somewhere around here." I kissed him.   
*  
  
Twenty-five minutes, and three 'forgotten' items later, Jess and I decided to go back downstairs.  
  
"Hey Lukie!" Mom walked in, "Hi, babe." Mom greeted me.  
  
"Hi," I said.  
  
"I'm surprised you're downstairs." she said.  
  
"Yes, well..." I started.  
  
"We wouldn't be if amnesic man wouldn't have forgotten everything but his head upstairs." Jess said.  
  
"Lukie! Good job, but I need coffee." Mom said, then tossed a teasing smile at Jess.  
  
No more than that, and Dean walked in. "Incoming." Jess said to me.  
  
"Huh?" then I saw Dean walking our way. "Oh, remember you're friends." I teased.  
  
"Always." he said sarcastically.  
  
Dean sat down on the stool next to mine. Of course.  
  
"What do you want?" Jess asked.  
  
"Wow, you get friendlier everyday." Dean replied sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'd do backflips, but I don't have enough tolerance to do that and be in the same building as you without finding a way of killing myself."  
  
"Oh, well don't let me stop you. Do you need some rope?"  
  
"Only if it's around your neck." he replied.  
  
Mom watched amused. "We need some popcorn." Mom whispered loudly to me.  
  
"Did you want something?" Jess asked.  
  
"Coffee." Dean said.  
  
"Okay." he got him a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks." Dean replied. "So, Rory, how are you doing?"  
  
"Oh, I'm good." We talked for a few minutes about school, Clara, basically anything comfortable. I didn't notice that Jess seemed a little bothered, Mom noticed, Dean did too. And he enjoyed it, he also made it worse whenever he possibly could. Then after talking for a few minutes, Dean said he had to go.  
  
"I really enjoyed talking to you." he said.  
  
"I did too." I smiled.  
  
"I'll see you later." he said.  
  
"Bye." I said. He walked out.  
  
"I'm glad you guys didn't seem to have the weirdness." Mom said.  
  
"Yeah." I agreed.  
  
"Maybe I was wrong." she said.  
  
"Well, there was weirdness before." I said. "The first time we talked."  
  
"Ah, Jess, have you talked to Shane before that, or is it just not weird for you two?"  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, because it's not, but no, we haven't talked before." he said.  
  
"I see." she said extremely self satisfied. "Well, are you ready to go, babe?"   
  
"Oh, sure." I said.  
  
"'Kay, let's go." she said.  
  
I stood up. "I'll see you later." I said to Jess.   
  
"Okay." he kissed me.  
  
"Bye." I smiled and followed Mom out. "What do you look so smug about?" I asked her.  
  
"No reason. Nothing at all." she said. "So, just wondering, but before when you and Dean were talking, you said you forgot about Jess, and you were talking to Dean."  
  
"Right."  
  
"How did Jess react?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"To you talking to Dean."  
  
"Great. I was afraid he'd be mad, but he wasn't. At all. He was great about it."  
  
"Is that weird at all?"  
  
"No, I mean it was different, 'cause I was used to Dean, and Dean flipped anytime I was talking to Jess. But Jess isn't like that."  
  
"Sounds secure." she remarked.  
  
"Why wouldn't he be?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Just wasn't sure."  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing. I meant nothing. I was just saying. Because, you know, he just seemed so cool with you and Dean in there. Did you, uh, notice?" she asked.  
  
"Well, not really, I was talking to Dean. Was he really good with it?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Really really good."  
  
"That's good." I said with a smile.  
  
*  
Tuesday after school, Lane came running in my room with an excited look on her face.  
  
"Guess what, guess what!"  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"I found the perfect band. I am so excited!"  
  
"That's great, what's it called?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. They don't have a name yet." she said.  
  
"Oh, wow, that's great." I smiled at her. "Tell me all about them."  
  
"Well," she sat down on my bed, "There's three guys, Zach, Brian and Dave."   
  
Lane told me all about her new band all the way until my mom got home.  
  
"And Dave, he plays the guitar-"  
  
"Hey girlies!" Mom walked in.  
  
Lane's jaw dropped, "You're home? What are you doing here already?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm always home right now. Now, I was going to be late because I was going to take advantage of this very rare occasion that Rory's not with Jess, and maybe kill him or something-"  
  
Lane jumped up, "I've gotta go! Make sure you fill me in on the killing Jess thing later, but my mom is going to kill me. I was supposed to be home thirty minutes ago." she darted out of the room.  
  
"Oh, okay." Mom said.  
  
"Bye." I called after her.  
  
"She's very energetic."  
  
"Yeah. She found the perfect band."  
  
"Oh, cool. Now she can get rich and famous!"  
  
"Aren't you glad?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Plus, famous people can murder people, cough Jess cough, without getting caught. Just ask Good Charlotte." she nodded matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you're always thinking of Jess." I said.  
  
"Always. I need to send him some flowers and profess my undying love for him." she said.  
  
"Am I the only one who found that somewhat disturbing?" I asked her.  
  
"How come you found it disturbing?"  
  
"Because....I'm going to leave it at that." I said.  
  
"Why? Don't like the idea of me being in love with your Jess?"  
  
"Don't like it at all. Nope nope nope."  
  
"How come? Don't like the visual?" she smiled.  
  
"What visual? Never mind I don't want-"  
  
"Think kissy kissy thoughts. Geeze, if we sucked face as much as you guys do."  
  
"...To know." I grimaced.  
  
"Is he a good kisser? 'Cause it would so suck if he wasn't."  
  
"Yes, he is a very good kisser. But-"  
  
"Eeew! Over share!"  
  
"Would you let me finish?"  
  
"Yes. Please do."  
  
"But it doesn't matter, because he's taken. And you hate him."  
  
"No, I love him. I loooove him. Yep, I looove Jess! I love him, I love him, I really love him."  
  
"I'm sick now, I'm sick now, I'm really sick now."  
  
"Now you know how I felt when you said it." she teased.  
  
"I assure you, you have my deepest sympathies."  
  
The phone rang. Mom grabbed it.  
  
"Hi-lo." she greeted.  
  
"Hi, is Rory there?"  
  
"Sure Jess, just a second." she grinned at me.  
  
"Give me it." I reached out for the phone before she could do something stupid.  
  
"Here she is. I'll looove you forever!" she handed me the phone and started dancing around the house.  
  
I tried to control my laughter. "Hello."  
  
"Hi, what did she just say?"  
  
I giggled again. "Never mind her. She's insane."  
  
"I knew that already."  
  
"You must be smart." I said.  
  
"That must be it."  
  
"So, what are doing?" I asked him.  
  
"Listening to your whacky mother profess her everlasting love for me." I could almost hear him smirk.  
  
"Oh no." I covered my eyes. "I was hoping you couldn't decipher the words through her craziness."  
  
"She must think I'm Luke."  
  
"You should have said that to her."  
  
"What should he have said? Keep it Pg-13 please." Mom asked.  
  
"He's assuming you mistook him for Luke." I said.  
  
"Hey!" she objected.  
  
"Ha ha." Jess said. "Hey Luke, Lorelai says she loves you." I heard him say.  
  
"Was that really Luke?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, now he's professing his undying love for her, this could get very Hallmark cardish. He loves her, always has, always will, they're soulmates, she's the one, his other half, his life meant nothing until she called him Duke da da da. I think there's a marriage proposal in the near future, tell her next time she gets danish she better look before she eats it, he has more to say but I'm starting to get sick." he said. "Chill out Uncle Luke, she's not listening."  
  
"You're mean." I smiled into the phone.  
  
"I know, torturing people is my job." he said.  
  
Mom was pouting. "Tell him I don't love him anymore."  
  
"Tell her I'll never recover." Jess said. "Ill write to Montel, I'll sit in my room and listen to sad songs."  
  
"I know I fade in comparison, but I'll try to cheer you up." I said.   
  
"Ooh, well, in that case I'm horribly depressed. Seriously, I'm so sad I may bawl like a baby."  
  
"Ooh, poor thing." I said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you need some company to cheer you up?"  
  
"That might help ease the heartache." he said.  
  
"I'll be right over." I said.  
  
"I'll be waiting." he said.  
  
"See you in a minute."  
  
"'Kay, bye." We hung up.  
  
"Why'd you say you'd see him in a minute?" Mom asked.  
  
"Because, I'm going over."  
  
"For coffee?"   
  
"No. For Jess, he's heartbroken, and as his girlfriend it's my job to cheer him up."  
  
"He he. Downstairs?"  
  
"Probably not, don't worry, Luke's probably already planted an array of forgotten objects upstairs."  
  
"Fine, but please don't go in Jess' room." she said.  
  
"He's right, he would be Santa." I said.  
  
"What?" she asked lost.  
  
"Never mind. See you later." I went to the door.  
  
"Don't even go within ten feet of his room."  
  
"His room's not a Venus fly trap." I said.  
  
"It's not a Venus fly trap I'm worried about, and if I wanted to get lewd there are so many things that I could've just said."  
  
"I won't go in his room. Although it wouldn't matter if I did."  
  
"It matters to me."  
  
"Good bye."  
  
"Bye," she said. "Be good!"  
  
"Always." I shut the door behind me. And off I went to see good ol' Saint Nick.  
  
*  
A/N: Hey there! Hope you liked it, I'll try to update sooner than I did this time. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	8. Stupid Sprinklers!

Disclaimer:I do not own Eight O'Clock at the Oasis , which is basically the episode that I'm using a lot of the plot of. I do not own the Gilmore Girls or anyone resembling the Gilmore Girls. I do own my boycott --or lack thereof-- of Gilmore Girls since my Jessiepooh has left, but that's not going well, because every week I boycott I tend to accidentally watch it. So what do you know, I don't even own the boycott.  
  
A/N: *peeks out from behind a rock* Hello? *echo* Anyone out there? *echo* Okay, I know I haven't updated this story since...um, last May. Wow, I do suck. But I had major writer's block and very few people liked this story anyway, so I figured I'd try to go with whatever stories weren't giving me writer's block, and this one gave me a little break through. And again, if you're someone who just started reading this story, you're probably not even reading this, because of the lame-o first chapters.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, because I now have a new respect for you after having to skim this story before I could continue writing. And I'm going to do you a favor because you probably forgot what this story was about and it's too painful to actually read it all again.  
  
*takes deep breath*  
  
-----Recap-----  
  
Rory went to Washington D.C. and came back to an unfriendly Jess who just so happened to get a trashy new girlfriend. Her name? Oh, Shane, yes, like Come Back....  
  
Rory decides to avoid Jess. Shock. Then Dean and Rory break up after she accidentally says "I love you Je-" to Dean. Hehe, it makes me laugh just thinking of it. Sorry.  
  
Shane and Jess break up and she and Dean form sort of a "Girl Power!" team. But hey, at least Jessica Kiper would've gotten to speak in my portrayal other than to say "That girl's a freak."  
  
Then Rory and Jess meet up...guess where? You're right. The bridge. Then they kissed and I made a really corny Avril Lavigne reference from Rory.  
  
Lorelai doesn't like Jess.  
  
Then after chapter two the story is magically not so corny.  
  
Lane asks Rory if she's really dating Jess. Rory says yes.  
  
Rory's afraid Jess is jealous of Dean, but as far as we can see, he's not. There's a cute-ish Jess scene in chapter five where Rory calls him sweet and he of course denies it.  
  
Rory slips and says "I happen to lov- to like my boyfriend" when she's talking about Jess. Rory an Lorelai have a friendly fight (yes, that's an oxymoron) about it. Lorelai finds Jess' name written in that "i'm in love" manner in Rory's notebook and not Dean'sd, which is a pointless little fact, but still. Then Rory finally tells Lorelai that she kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding.  
  
Rory calls Jess Dean (playfully) and then Lorelai and Jess have friendly hateful banter about it. Luke plants the forgotten objects upstairs and Lorelai still likes Dean and doesn't like Jess.  
  
---* lets breath out*---  
  
There, you're caught up now. If you have spare time to kill just skip the first two chapters and skim the other ones. Otherwise it's realy not important and you can just read from here!  
  
Oh, and rebma1, thank you so much for loving the story! *hugs you* And for reading and reviewing the story so long after I updated *blush*  
  
Oh, and Alece(if you're still reading this), don't worry, I'm not sure if I'll make anything out of the Jess not being comfortable with Rory and Dean thing, but if it gets to be too much of a problem he'll probably just tell her. Not too much of a problem...maybe...I'm mean. *cries*  
  
And as for the whole updating sooner thing...*blushes and points* Um, look! there's Milo! *runs away*  
  
****  
  
"Okay, I still say we should've gotten Al's too," Mom said as we checked the mail.  
  
"Mom, we got pizza and Chinese."  
  
"But Al's would be the perfect addition, then we could eat something from everywhere."  
  
"We didn't order Sandeep's."  
  
"Uh, that's because it's Sandeep's."  
  
"Sandeep's is insulted. I'm going to go shred some more cheese on the pizza while it's still warm," I told her.  
  
"Okay," she nodded.  
  
A few minutes later she came into the house.  
  
"Hide!!"  
  
"What?" I asked, walking in to see what she was talking about.   
  
"We have a new neighbor."  
  
"We do? How?"  
  
"Beanie Morrison moved! This weird guy moved in and he just gave me a million chores to do while he goes on a business trip."  
  
"Really? What kind of chores?"  
  
"Oh, you know, laundry, mending, feeding the big, fat cat, maybe talking to some mice if I get the time."  
  
"Uh huh. What really?"  
  
"Watering his lawn and his African violet."  
  
"That's a million?"  
  
"He just met me and he gave me chores."  
  
"Poor thing, come eat some pizza, you'll feel better."  
  
"You're patronizing me."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
**  
  
The next morning we walked into Luke's.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't think my joke was funny."  
  
"Sorry, but it really wasn't. I liked the one about the cow who moooved better."  
  
"But that one was dumb."  
  
"My point exactly."  
  
"Cruel, cruel girl," Mom said, shaking her head.  
  
"Coffee will make you feel better."  
  
"You're right! Luke, can you come give me some coffee? But don't give Rory any until she admits my joke was funny."  
  
"I thought you said I wasn't supposed to lie to you."  
  
"She's cruel AND she throws my good life lessons back in my face. I may cry."  
  
"Please don't, there's enough crying in this diner for one day," Luke said.  
  
"He seems on edge," Mom said.  
  
"He does," I agreed.  
  
"Did the dry cleaner lose your favorite flannel shirt?" Mom asked.  
  
"Look at these people, they come in here every Saturday morning, and they bring every kid in Stars Hollow- all their's!"  
  
"Um, okay," Mom said.  
  
"They look for toys, they never find the toys, but they look anyway. Half way through the goofy guy dancing with the yellow duck will drop something, then he'll bend down to pick it up and bump his head on the table. The kid will laugh so hard it won't be able to catch its breath."  
  
"Well, it's probably a very funny visual." Mom nodded.  
  
"Then the guy will smile and go back to looking for the toy, he'll find the toy, but the kid won't care about they toy. Then they'll continue to do that, try to find a toy. Don't they understand the kid doesn't want the toy? Apparently not, because they will continue to do it."  
  
"Wow, Luke's in a ranting mood," I remarked.  
  
"They have to go. I can't handle this anymore. It's not worth the 85 cents for the iced tea."  
  
"Wow, iced tea is only 85 cents?" Mom asked.  
  
"Not the point."  
  
"Right, sorry."  
  
"I can't go over there, will you go over there?"  
  
"Um, no. You have the problem with the family, you get rid of the family."  
  
"Fine, I'm going over to tell them that they have to leave."  
  
"You do that." Mom took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"What is she doing?" Luke whipped around back to us.  
  
"Giving the diner a peep show," Mom said, amused.  
  
"This is ridiculous! They really have to go."  
  
"Well, go tell them."  
  
"I can't go over there," he said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because...she's....You go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're a woman, you go."  
  
"What? No, this isn't my diner."  
  
"I bet he'd give it to you if you got her out," I said.  
  
"You have the same woman parts, you could go over there and not be afraid of it."  
  
"Luke's afraid of woman parts," Mom told me.  
  
I smiled, "So I hear."  
  
Just then Jess came down the stairs. He apparently saw the woman breast feeding.  
  
"Oh geeze!" Jess covered his eyes and quickly turned around, bumping into the wall and going back upstairs.  
  
Mom grinned. "Jess is afraid of woman part, too. I feel so much better about you dating him now."  
  
**  
  
Mom had to go to work so Jess and I decided to rent a movie and get some take-out.  
  
"No, we are not renting Ed Wood again," Jess said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it makes me think of a film by Kirk."  
  
"No," I said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This story's gonna grab people. It's about this guy, he's crazy about this girl, but he likes to wear dresses. Should he tell her? Should he not tell her? He's torn, Georgie. This is drama," I quoted Ed Wood.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"I have more, I can quote you to death."  
  
"I will jump through the window."  
  
"Pull the string! Pull the string!"  
  
"Let's compromise and get Saturday Night Fever," he suggested.  
  
"Can your heart stand the shocking facts of the true story of Edward D. Wood Jr.?"  
  
"Rory, stop."  
  
"You're the ruler of the galaxy! Show a little taste!"  
  
"Okay, fine, we'll rent Ed Wood."   
  
I grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way."  
  
"Manipulator."  
  
"We'll do Saturday Night Fever tomorrow if you want to."  
  
"Why do you get to make the rules?"  
  
"Because you need rules, I'm already a good girl."  
  
"So you want me to be a good girl?"  
  
"No, I want you to be a good boy."  
  
"Are you sure you have the right boyfriend?"  
  
I smiled and leaned into his arm. "I couldn't be more sure."  
  
He kissed me on top of the head. "Just checking."  
  
**  
  
The next morning Mom was running late.  
  
"Rory! Have you seen my purple shirt with the frige things that I- oops."  
  
"That you what?"  
  
"You didn't happen to stop by the dry cleaner, did you?"  
  
"To hang out by the suits?"  
  
"Yeah, they're your homies."  
  
"I don't have homies and if I did have homies they wouldn't be suits."  
  
"Oh, now you don't like suits?"  
  
"Is there a point to this ridiculous conversation?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, actually there is. I have to go to the dry cleaners because I forgot that I took my shirt there when I spilled the coffee on it and now I have to go and I can't do the crazy guys grass. Will you do it? You'll be my favorite daughter."  
  
"I'm your only daughter and I don't have time."  
  
"Rory, please, I have to go to the dry cleaner or I'll have to go to work shirtless. Sure the guy clients would probably increase but the female half would all boycott me and throw things at me and we are not that kind of place."  
  
"Jerry Springer?"  
  
"Exactly, all I need to do is find out I'm really not my parents' daughter and I'm set."  
  
"Fine, I'll do it. But only because I don't want to see Jerry Springer in Stars Hollow."  
  
"Thank you, you're my favorite daughter," she grinned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You owe me."  
  
"I do, but now I have to go. Bye, have a good day at school, make sure you wear a shirt!" she called as she left.  
  
**  
  
"Okay," I mumbled to myself, "he said to just give it a twist." I turned the handle and on came the water. "That wasn't so hard," I said as I walked back to the house to grab my bookbag before I could turn the water back off and rush to the diner for some coffee.  
  
I grabbed my bookbag and sat it down so it wouldn't get wet. I turned it but instead of turning off it turned on more. "Agh!" I covered my head. "You were not supposed to do that," I told it as I tried to turn it off. It turned on even more and sprayed my bookbag. I rabbed my bookbag and looked around. It was not going to turn off.  
  
I ran into the center of town to look for someone. I ran into the diner.   
  
"Jess?" I called out, getting a few odd glances from people who wondered about my drenched attire.  
  
"He left already," Dean said from the counter.  
  
"Where's Luke?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, he wasn't here when I got here."  
  
"Great."  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, glancing at my clothes.   
  
"The sprinkler is stuck and it won't turn off and of all the times for Jess to be puntual this was not one of them."  
  
Dean got up and came over to me. "I can turn it off for you."  
  
"Oh. Um...okay, thanks."  
  
"No problem, where is it?"  
  
"My neighbor's house," I replied.  
  
"Okay, come on," he said, opening the door for me.  
  
"Oh, thank you." I walked out the door.  
  
"Your bookbag's wet."  
  
"I'm glad I thought to get the waterproof one, this way nothing should be ruined. And my mom thought that was a stupid feature."  
  
He chuckled. "Rory Gilmore, always prepared."  
  
I smiled. "Always. Unless there's a mean sprinkler that won't turn off."  
  
"Well, I'm there for that."  
  
I smiled slightly uncomfortably. "Yeah, or Jess."  
  
"Either way." He shrugged. "Unless he leaves an hour early for school."  
  
I scowled slightly to myself. "I'm sure he has a good reason."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he has a great one," Dean said.  
  
"Probably a project or something," I added. "Or maybe a test he needed to study for before class."  
  
"I'm sure that's it."  
  
I nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, that's it."  
  
"So, which way to the sprinkler?"  
  
"Oh, Beanie Morrison's old place."  
  
"Beanie Morrison moved?" Dean asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, not long after I got back from Washington."  
  
"Oh. Well, that would explain why I didn't know."  
  
"Yeah," I said almost sadly. "It would."  
  
"Anyway, let's get that sprinkler turned off," he said, bringing the light mood back up as we entered the driveway.  
  
"Right. Sprinkler." I nodded. "Yeah, let's do that."  
  
He went over and gave the sprinkler a little twist. "There, all better."  
  
"Huh, it wasn't supposed to be that easy. It must not like me."  
  
He smiled. "I'm sure it does, it just likes being difficult."  
  
I smiled. "Well, thank you for helping," I said.  
  
"Anytime," he nodded.  
  
I nodded too."Well, I should get in the house and change."  
  
"And I should get to school."  
  
"Yeah. Well... thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," he said before leaving.  
  
I turned around and walked back toward the house with a sigh. Why would Jess go to school so early? He doesn't like school, why would he go an hour earlier than he already had to?  
  
****  
  
A/N:Okay, so, I know, I know, I completely murdered a great Literati moment. I hate myself for it too. I even considered rewriting it or changing the ending to somehow bring Jess back into it. I had a cute little dialogue idea and all. *pout* But I'm dumb. And I put Dean in. And that's bad. And if I don't get reviews anyway I'm going to write a Narco chapter!..Okay, that was another one of my bad jokes. No, really. So review or the floppy haired non-wonder will ...have flopppy hair! Hehe, maybe I could write that he decided to get a haircut. Sorry, now I'm just rambling. PLEASE REVIEW or I'll keep Jess for myself! *gives Jess a hug* Review and I'll share! 


End file.
